The Siege
' |image= |series= |production=40512-423 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Michael Piller |director=Winrich Kolbe |imdbref=tt0708639 |guests=Max Grodénchik as Rom, Aron Eisenberg as Nog, Philip Anglim as Vedek Bareil, Louise Fletcher as Vedek Winn, Richard Beymer as Li Nalas, Stephen Macht as General Krim, Frank Langella (uncredited) as Minister Jaro, Steven Weber as Colonel Day, Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien |previous_production=The Circle |next_production=Invasive Procedures |episode=DS9 S02E03 |airdate=10 October 1993 |previous_release=(DS9) The Circle Overall) Interface |next_release=(DS9) Invasive Procedures (Overall) Gambit Part 1 |story_date(s)=Unknown (2370) |group="N"}} |previous_story=(DS9) The Circle (Overall) Gambit Part 1 |next_story=(DS9) Invasive Procedures (Overall) Gambit Part 2 }} In the Alliance for Global Unity aka The Circle =Summary= After loading their families onto runabouts that will take them to safety, Sisko and crew defy Starfleet’s order to evacuate the station and stay behind. They intend to stall the Circle’s takeover of DS9 until Kira and Dax can deliver evidence of Cardassian involvement in the coup to the Chamber of Ministers on Bajor. Sisko believes this will cause the Circle to fall, and encourage the military to change it's loyalty back to the provisional government. When the attack cruisers arrive from Bajor, the military forces find DS9 empty. Colonel Day quickly declares the station secure. However, General Krim does not believe Sisko or Li would abandon thestation so easily. In fact, Sisko and company have sabotaged the internal sensor net and are hiding in the conduits - with Li Nalas and several other Bajoran officers by their side. After an extended game of cat and mouse, Sisko makes a more direct approach: He arranges for Li to speak wiih Krim and convince the general of Cardassian involvement, At the same time, Kira and Dex accomplish their mission with the help of Bareil. With the restoration of the provisional government, Krim turns the station back to Sisko. Enraged. Day tries to kill the commander. Li leaps in, takes the blast. and dies. =Errors and Explanations= Plot Oversights # The Lunar V base not being located on the fifth moon. Either the moon in question has at least five bases, or at least one of the lower numbered moons was unable to support a base. # O'Brien and Li Nalas not using the back door when pinned down in the security office. It may be locked, jammed, or was replaced with a solid wall after Nog's use of it in The Storyteller. Equipment Oddities # Sisko managing to evacuate 200 people using only three runabouts. It's theoretically possible to get 60 people in the rear compartment, and possibly a few more in the rear of the cockpit. # Ensign Kelly – a member of Starfleet – using a Bajoran Phaser. This could be a ploy on Sisko's part. Continuity and Production Problems # Three Bajoran cruisers approaching, as opposed to the two O'Brien mentioned at the end of The Circle. Either one was hidden, or it joined the other two later. Nit Central # Aaron Dotter on Friday, November 13, 1998 - 2:10 pm: In this episode, when the Bajorans start to fill the conduits with anethezine gas, O'Brien says, "That's something I might have come up with." Well, why didn't you? If I was there, I would have filled the rest of the station with anethezine gas as soon as they got on, then I would have thrown them all in holding cells! But then it would have been a short show. It may not have been possible to access the controls from where they were hiding when the Bajorans came aboard. # This probably isn't a nit, but, when Day and his flunkies are trapped in the holosuite, he rips off the control panel to get at the manual opener, which doesn't work either. Isn't this kind of an odd place to put it? No – The holodecks on TNG and Voyager have manual controls inside the control panels. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, August 31, 2000 - 10:44 pm: So were all the Bajoran civilians hiding with the Starfleet personnel, or were they hiding in their shops? My nephew, Jon, saw a Bajoran getting off the Ganges when it returned to the station and felt that was a mistake since the Bajorans were supposed to stay behind on DS9. Maybe some of the civilians were evacuated for safety reasons. ' # ''Merat on Wednesday, April 07, 2004 - 2:44 pm: Its always interesting to see the civilian clothes in the future. What’s really interesting is that most of the Starfleet crew, and especially the main characters were wearing clothes that matched their departmental colors. '''This could be provided by Starfleet for it’s personnel to wear off duty. # D.K. Henderson on Monday, March 28, 2005 - 8:28 am: Why were the Starfleet people in civilian clothes? The incoming Bajoran military quickly figured out that Starfleet was still on board. They kept themselves hidden until they attacked. Was this a symbolic way of showing that they were acting against Starfleet's directive? dotter31 on Wednesday, October 25, 2006 - 9:24 pm: Sisko's actions were not an official Starfleet operation. If things had not gone the way they did, Sisko and his people would have gotten in trouble, but not Starfleet. If they had been wearing Starfleet uniforms that would suggest an official operation. =Notes= Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine